A Nice Long (Almost) Shower
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Draco and Dean take a shower, eventually. PWP.


**Title:** A Nice Long (Almost) Shower  
><strong>Rating: <strong> NC17  
><strong>Pairing: <strong> Draco/Dean  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~1.6k  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Draco and Dean take a shower, eventually.  
><strong>AN:** This is for torino10154's Porn Sunday. I'll admit I had _Oh Dare_ from Blow Job Friday in mind for a little bit of this, but not really.

* * *

><p>When the warm water hit his skin Draco practically moaned in his shower stall. Whoever had thrown that first snowball at the eighth year students, more specifically the Slytherins, probably had not expected the rest of the entirety of the eighth years to start flinging snow back. Regardless of whatever the intent of the initial snowball throwing was though, the entire situation had morphed into some battle of the years, that being eighth and seventh, and had left Draco cold and wet and in need of a good shower.<p>

"Circe, yes," he said, as he tilted his head forwards and warmth spread over his scalp.

"Malfoy?"

Draco blinked and looked at the shower door. "Thomas?" he asked.

The door was yanked open and Draco found himself looking at Dean Thomas in all his glory, adorable cock included. The memory of feeling his mouth full of Thomas' erect cock made him salivate to the point that he had to swallow or risk drooling.

"Mind if I join you?" Thomas asked.

"This is new," he smirked, turning fully towards Thomas. "I'm usually the one that accosts you."

"Yes, because you're insatiable and you don't give a bloke the chance to get sexually frustrated," Thomas said, stepping inside and tossing his towel over the door after he closed it. "Except for now. It's be a whole three days and you haven't put my cock in your mouth."

"I've been busy with Potions," he said, pushing Thomas against the shower wall.

"Didn't find another bloke to suck off between classes?" Thomas asked, putting his washing things on the shelf and sliding a hand up Draco's back, pulling him against him.

"Once or twice," he admitted, pulling Thomas' head down and tipping a little on his toes so that he could lick Thomas' lips. He was practically eye-level with them. Merlin the man was tall, him and Weasley. "You could always ask someone else to blow you if I'm not around."

"Because randomly asking someone to suck me off will go smoothly," Thomas said, in between kissing him.

"I'd say yes," he murmured.

"You also have an oral fixation and have sucked off a ridiculous amount of the male populace here," Thomas said, palming Draco's arse and rubbing against his hip.

"If you're calling me cock hungry just say it," he said, sucking briefly at Thomas' tongue. "Because I am."

"Merlin, Malfoy," Thomas groaned, "I want my cock in your mouth. Now."

"Likewise," Draco smiled, before sliding down to his knees.

He watched Thomas as he slid his hands over the man's thighs and grasped his cock, half-hard and growing heavy. Draco ducked his head down and nuzzled Thomas' balls before licking all around them. He took the left one into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue, sucking as he squeezed Thomas cock. He paid the other the same attention and them sucked and licked at the line of skin between the two, feeling Thomas' fingers run over his scalp before he pulled Draco closer. Draco closed his eyes and moaned, breathing in the heady scent of Thomas' balls and shivering with excitement.

Draco licked slowly along the underside of Thomas' cock, tongue flat against the smooth skin. Thomas was fully erect now and all Draco wanted to get his mouth over every bit of it, his tongue gliding over every contour and his mouth sucking on all the places that made Thomas twitch and shiver. He closed his eyes and he went to work, already knowing most of what Thomas liked done to him. Draco thought it was likely that he identify Thomas by his cock or his smell alone. He opened his eyes and he sucked on the excess foreskin and nibbled gently. Draco tugged it with his teeth and then suckled on it before slipping his tongue inside, grinning at the grunts and gasps above him. He massaged Thomas' frenulum and his swirled his tongue between the silky skin, tasting Thomas's cock and tongue-fucking his foreskin. He pulled away and worked a finger in just to feel before he began wank Thomas. He exposed Thomas' cock and sucked on the head, quickly working his way down and bobbing. Thomas made a number of little sounds and Draco moaned at the spoils of his efforts. When he came up for air he rolled Thomas' skin back up and wanked him before going at it again, all the while playing with the man's sac, perineum or arse. Fingers brushed the back of Draco's neck and massaged it encouragingly as a hand ran down his back and then over his shoulder.

"Fuck, Malfoy," Thomas muttered, as Draco used Thomas' cock to smear his lips with precome his tongue flicking out to tease at Thomas' meatus.

Thomas bucked his hips forwards and rubbed himself on Draco's face, his lips, cheek, nose. Draco pulled at his own cock and moaned at the way Thomas' balls slapped against his jaw and how he would smell of Thomas later. He let out a needy whine and turned his head to have Thomas rub against his lips more constantly. He wanted that cock back in his mouth, warm and heavy and full. Thomas obliged him, sliding into his mouth and pumping shallowly. Draco closed his lips around Thomas and moaned, sucking him and lavishing him with his tongue. Thomas groaned and carefully pressed himself down Draco's throat before pulling out and rubbing against his face again. Thomas slapped his cock against Draco's face and Draco felt his cock twitch with each wet _smack_. Eventually Thomas pressed into Draco's mouth again and began to fuck it slowly, breaching Draco's throat repeatedly. Draco closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out so that Thomas glided along it, constricting his throat and watching the way the man's face contorted. The slow slide of Thomas thrusts was oddly relaxing and Draco held Thomas in place to nuzzle the hair his nose was buried in and just feel the fullness in his mouth and throat. He worked his tongue and his throat for as long as he could before he needed to breathe and then pulled off.

A hand braced the back of Draco's neck and Thomas began to pump his hips at a steady pace that allowed Draco to take in gasps of air without bothering the rhythm too much. Spit squelched in his throat as Thomas fucked it and Draco squirmed as he listened. Thomas picked up the pace, his cock sliding in out of Draco throat easily with the build up of saliva. When Thomas was close Draco watched him and moaned in anticipation. He was bucking at air and tingling with pleasure at Thomas' telltale cries, the trembling legs and the hands clenching tightly in his wet hair. Thomas swore and throbbed on Draco's tongue, fucking through his orgasm and shooting into Draco's throat before pulling him impossibly closer. Thomas sagged against the wall and smoothed a hand over Draco's hair as Draco continued to suck on him. Draco slipped his tongue into Thomas' foreskin and began to lap at the semen that was trapped in it and thoroughly clean Thomas' cock, panting and resting his head against Thomas' hip.

"Malfoy," Thomas hissed, before letting out a whimper. "Don't torment me today."

"I rather like to," Draco said, his voice a bit hoarse. He pumped Thomas' cock and smiled at the way the man swore and slapped at the wall, legs nearly buckling.

"Next time," Thomas said, whined. "Please."

Draco sighed and gave Thomas' cock a parting kiss. "Fine," he said, before getting up and pressing their bodies together and rolling his hips.

"How about you let me help you with that for once?" Thomas asked, turning them so that Draco now had his back on the wall.

Thomas turned and pressed his arse back against Draco, sliding up and down his body before bracing himself on the opposite wall and bending his knees so that they lined up a bit better. Draco rubbed his cock between Thomas' arse-cheeks and began to slowly frott against him. Thomas met him move for move and ground his hips back with tantalizing undulations. Draco was fairly certain that he could not follow all of Thomas' movements so he stood still and let Thomas move unhindered, gasps and groans escaping him with the impressive jerks of Thomas' hips, the smooth rolls of his spine, the way Thomas rubbed himself along Draco from balls to glans. He was not going to last long, never usually did after getting has face fucked. Draco groaned and rested his head on Thomas' back, hands sliding over Thomas' body as sweet friction made pleasure overflow in the pit of his stomach. With a moan he pulsed over Thomas' arse and back, the water making quick work of the mess, as he bucked and kissed wherever he could reach of Thomas. He reckoned he would have fallen if he had not been braced between Thomas and the wall.

"I don't think I have it in me to go through with a shower," Thomas muttered, after they caught their breath. He leaned back against Draco and sighed.

"I can soap you up if you'd like," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Thomas' midriff. "I've already had my hands all over you."

"Don't start getting frisky," Thomas warned. "I'm too worn out for it."

"My jaw isn't quite ready for that yet," he said, turning off the water and then reaching for Thomas' soap.


End file.
